


Sanctuary

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Because I can't have nice things, Electricity, I have it bad for this pair, Libra is a BAMF, Violence, allusions to sexual violence, and Gaius appreciates this, slight AU, sort of Pre-Libra/Gaius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gaius Met Libra</p><p>-or-</p><p>Now he understands why it's called a sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

Libra was snuffing the last of the altar candles when he heard a slight dragging sound behind him. Before he could even move, the point of something dangerously sharp was being pressed to his neck.

 

“Evenin’, Padre.”

 

He paused, arms still outstretched, before slowly pulling them back. “Good evening, my son. Can I help you?”

 

“It just you here tonight?” The voice was surprisingly light and casual, but he could feel the point of the - knife? - wavering.

 

“Indeed it is. Beg pardon, but are you in need of assistance?”

 

The was a short silence. “Yeah, uh, not to put too fine a point on it. Show me where the staves are, yeah? And no sudden movements.”

 

He lifted his arms out to the side, slowly. “There is little need for this. As you can see, I am unarmed.”

 

“And what arms… Didn’t think hymnals were all that heavy. What do you do, chop wood all day?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

“Yeah, anyways, uh, point I was making is that you could… kind of snap me… in half… so I’m not really...” The voice trailed off, and he felt the knife point start to slip away. He made a rapid educated guess, threw out a quick prayer, and reached out.

 

He’d guessed right, hand closing around a slender wrist. He hauled on it, dragging a much smaller body against him. The man yelped and struggled, but his movements were weak.

 

After a moment, the priest released him, hands still loosely gripping the unknown intruder’s shoulders. “As I said, there is little need for threats. I intend you no harm, unless you endanger those in my protection.”

 

There was silence, and then a huff of laughter. “You’re… something else, Padre.” The skinny arm moved under Libra’s hands, sheathing the blade. “Okay, no… threats. You wanna...”

 

The man slumped suddenly, the priest barely able to grab him before he hit the floor. Libra grimaced - he’d smelled blood before, but now the scent was overpoweringly strong. He carefully hefted the light body and strode to one of the back rooms.

 

\---------

 

Gaius came to with a start, unconsciously doing inventory. Wounds - gone or closed up. Pain - minimal. Clothing - also minimal. He tried to jump out of the cot and huge hands pinned him back.

 

Normally, being held down like this would worsen his panic, but the thief had begun to register other things - like the smell of clean sheets and beeswax, and the priest robe slung over the broad shoulders of the man above him.

 

The priest released him before Gaius could really decide whether to struggle or not. “My apologies. I meant only to keep your wounds from worsening.”

 

“‘think you’ve done a good job already on that count, Padre.” Gaius sat up, wincing, grateful when the other man didn’t move to touch him again. He gave the priest his most charming grin, and grabbed the sides of the cot. “I’ll pay you back when I get the chance, but-”

 

“You aren’t going anywhere.” Something must have shown on the thief’s face, because the other man’s stern expression gentled. “I healed what I could, but there was simply too much damage to repair at once. If you start running around, you’ll open the remaining wounds, and you _will_ die. You’ve lost too much blood already.”

 

Gaius considered his stubbornness one of his best traits, which is why he pushed off the cot anyway, insistently claiming that he was fine-

 

-and flopped straight onto the floor.

 

The priest stared at him, clearly amused, before lowering one huge hand. Seriously, the guy was enormous. “Would you like some assistance?”

 

The thief wriggled uselessly for a moment before grunting assent. “Yeah, maybe.” The priest gently scooped him back onto the cot. When the man pulled his hands away, they were stained red, and he frowned. “Shit,” Gaius mumbled.

 

“Indeed. I’ll need to rewrap some of-”

 

The priest paused, blonde head snapping up, and a look of concentration crossed his face. Gaius must have been seriously out of it, because it took him another second to hear what the other man already had.

 

There was a shuffling, _clunk_ -ing sound, and then a muffled voice. “-this or the docks, and I’m not interested in getting decked again-” Someone laughed, then yelped, and the voice resumed. “HOY! PRIESTIES! I WANNA WORD WIT’CHA!”

 

Gaius paled. _Shit_. Looks like his hiding place wasn’t so inspired after all. Before he could say anything, though, the priest was getting to his feet. “What are you _doing!_?” the thief hissed, trying and failing to follow suit.

 

The priest smiled at him, ludicrously beatific. “I have visitors I must attend to.” His pale green eyes swept over the injured rogue for a moment. “I’m going to put the light out. My apologies.”

 

“Hey, wait - you don’t know what these guys are-”

 

The candle flickered out, and the door shut behind the retreating priest, leaving the room in almost total darkness. Gaius cursed and tried to drag himself out of bed.

 

Bad enough to get _himself_ in this scrape, but now he’d put another person at risk. He shuddered, trying not to contemplate what Gerig might do to the innocent man. The thief bit back a yelp as he hit the floor again, pausing only long enough for the worst pain to ebb before he began to move again. He crawled over to the wall and hauled himself up, wrangling the door open as quietly as he could.

 

It told of how out of it he was that it took Gaius almost a full minute to find his way back to the sanctuary. He paused, panting, against the wall, and realized he could hear what the gathered men were saying.

 

“Don’t play coy with me, missy. I know th’ little pot of piss wandered in here. So turn ‘im over or… this’ll get _unpleasant_.”

 

The thief shuddered. He knew that tone of voice too well - another layer to his guilt for getting the priest involved. He doubted Gerig or his cronies would care about the holy man’s sex once… shit. _Shit_. He was panicking, trying to come up with something, and barely caught the priest’s words.

 

“I’m afraid it might, yes.” There was a pause as the rogues chuckled, before the man continued. “This is a house of healing and faith. If you are not seeking salvation or medical aid, I am afraid I must turn you away - it’s quite late, you see.”

 

“Cute. So yer sayin’ you ain’t givin’ him up, huh?”

 

“No one has been through these doors tonight save yourselves. I am sorry I cannot assist further.”

 

“You’ll be more’n sorry in a minute, missy. Awright, boys, let’s-”

 

Gaius managed to poke his head around the doorway in time to see the priest pull a huge, golden axe out from behind his back, instantly lighting it with brilliant sparks.

 

“...th’ fuck?”

 

“As I said, I’m afraid you must leave.”

 

One of the flunkies - Dorin, maybe, he couldn’t remember - didn’t take the priest seriously, and lunged forward. The holy man swung the massive weapon effortlessly, slamming the dastard with what looked like _lightning_ , and the man collapsed, twitching. Gerig took a step back, face illuminated by the deadly glow, looking wary at the very least.

 

“Moran.” He waved a second man forward, this one clutching a pair of hatchets. He didn’t even take a full step before the priest gestured again, and he ended the same way as his fellow. Suddenly, Gaius recalled what the priest had said earlier that night.

 

_“I intend you no harm, unless you endanger those in my protection.”_

 

Oh.

 

Well then.

 

Gerig was trying to send another crony out, but the other man was having none of it and shoved his boss forward. “ _You_ deal with her, if you want her done so badly! I ain’t gettin’ fried tonight!”

 

Gerig growled and yanked a short sword from who-knows-where, but the holy man had already flicked the axe, the lightning grounding on the dastard’s weapon and sending him to the floor as well.

 

That was it for the rest of the mooks - they dropped weapons and ran, not even bothering to gather up their boss or fellows. Dorin had finally gotten back up, cast a terrified look between the priest and the collapsed rogues. He grabbed the insensate pair and hauled ass, not once looking back.

 

Gaius leaned against the doorframe, stunned. “Wow. You weren’t kidding about that ‘protection’ thing, huh.” He aimed a cocky grin at the priest as the other man turned. “Gotta say, I’m feeling the love here, Padre.” Yes, that was a much better response than _I am so turned on right now_.

 

The holy man was frowning, though, as he lowered the now-dark axe. “I take it that’s not all you’re feeling.”

 

Gaius had a moment of panic, wondering if he was actually **that** turned on, and then realized that blood was running down his… well, everything. “Oh. Yeah.”

 

The priest sighed and put the axe away. “And I had just warned you...” he shook his head and easily scooped the thief into his arms. Gaius swooned in more ways than one. “Please stay in bed this time.”

 

“Sure thing, Padre.” Since the rogue was **far** too weak to move, he simply let his head rest against the larger man’s chest, a smile playing at his lips.

 

“Libra.”

 

“Muh?”

 

“My name is Libra.”

 

The thief tilted his head back, grinning. “Yeah? I’m Gaius. Nice meeting you.”

  
The last thing he heard before the priest laid him back down was a soft laugh.


End file.
